Cat Nap
by Xirysa
Summary: Where could that idiot be? She was supposed to be at Versailles ages ago! AndréxOscar, friendship.


**Xirysa Says:** Wow... I must be bipolar or something... I write angst-filled fics one night and happy fluffy ones the next. Lol. Well... This one was really a random idea that I had in summer school today (since learning about economics is really really boring). AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW, READER, YOU MUST SUGGEST THIS FANDOM TO EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU KNOW. Yes, you must. Why, you ask? One, because I said so. Two, RoV is probably the best anime ever created and his deserving of even more love. That's why.

* * *

Cat Nap

She was usually a very patient woman - she supposed it came from her days at the militart academy, were classes sometimes seemed to run for days on end. Now, however, she found her patience wearing thin. All because of a certain stable boy. Nanny would have a fit when she found out.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she tapped her foot impatiently on the cobblestone pathway of the courtyard. What could be taking that ninny so long? She should have left for Versailles over half an hour ago, and it really didn't take that long to get the carriage ready. With a nice lengthy tirade already beginning to form in her mind, she set off in the direction of the Jarjeyes stables.

The door was slightly ajar - that was good. She wouldn't have to waste precious time opening it. Eyes narrowed dangerously, she kicked open the stable door and stormed inside.

"Dammit, André! What the hell are you doing? We were supposed to leave for Versailles ages ago, and-"

She never got to finish her rant. Instead, her mouth dropped uncharacteristically open in surprise. He was lying there on a bale of hay, a small gray kitten in his lap. A small smile was playing about his lips as the tiny animal batted at his fingers. She had never seen him look so... Well, so _content_ before.

Hearing his name, the man in the hay looked up at her and grinned sheepishly. Regaining her composure, she simply stared at him

"Ah... Sorry, Oscar. The carriage is ready if you want to leave now." She continued looked at him, expression unreadable, and he mentally prepared himself for the verbal abuse that was sure to follow.

It never came.

"André, you're twenty-five years old, yet I find you playing with a kitten in a stable." She chuckled as she closed the distance between them and knelt down beside him. Scooping the kitten from his lap, she brushed her fingers across its stomach and smiled when it gave a contented purr. "Where did you find this little one?"

Her eyes followed his fingers as they gestured towards of a corner of the small building. Sure enough, small mewling sounds could be heard. Still holding the kitten in her arms, she got up walked over to the corner. She looked down and couldn't help but smile at the sight that met her eyes.

Five other kittens scampered around a large white cat, who lay on its side in what she thought was a very content way. She sat on the ground beside the cat and freed the kitten in her arms, not caring whether her pristine uniform was sullied or not. The tiny animal rejoined its siblings as she stroked the mother cat's head. The feline purred happily in response.

"My mother has six children too, Madame Cat." Her fingers played across the cat's back and tugged gently at the soft white fur. She heard him walked across the room and stop. Fingers still rubbing the cat, she turned her head and looked at him.

He stood behind her with his hands behind his head. "I'm really sorry, Oscar. It's just... I heard them, and I guess I lost track of time after that. They're just so adorable..." He stopped when he saw her smile.

"Help me move them somewhere more comfortable, André."

-x-x-x-

Old Madame Grandier stood in front of the stables, her hands playing with the hem of her apron. Lady Oscar was supposed to be at Versailles hours ago, yet no one had seen either her or her bone-headed grandson leave. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight that greeted her left her surprised.

They both sat on the stable floor, leaning against its far wall and fast asleep. Her head rested on his shoulder, and his arm curled around her waist almost protectively. In their laps slept an assortment of kittens, while a large cat dozed lazily on a nearby bale of hay.

The old woman simply smiled and left the stable, closing the door quietly behind her. Their reactions when they woke up would be quite interesting.

* * *

**Xirysa Says**: Yay for really sappy endings and equally crappy titles! Well, my current FE 'fic project is a bit angsty, so I decided that something more light-hearted was needed. And after playing with my friend's cat, this idea was born! So yeah. This fandom seriously needs to expand. And therefore... Suggest this to everyone you know, reader. I know that I am. And as always, any critique is welcome!


End file.
